Beso accidental u obligado?
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Shura nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia, menos cuando se trata de los gemelos Okumura, después de la misión es la hora de las peleas, hasta donde llegara Shura para que la dejen descansar?


Hola!

Vengo a molestarlas con otro one-shot por que me llego la idea con una foto que descargue y me dio mucha risa, y como verán…no me pude resistir n_n, sin nada que decir, disfrútenlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beso accidental

Era una día normal dentro de la academia True Cross, bueno, normal para los exorcistas sería una misión no tan difícil o mínimo al nivel de sus habilidades, cumplirla bien, para después descansar o si mejor te va, tener el día libre, para Shura su día normal consistía en alguna misión con alguno de los gemelos Okumura, o ir con ambos, tener éxito, y después ponerse a dormir o a beber, pero para llegar a eso ultimo tenía que lidiar con un pequeño "problema" que tenía que enfrentar antes de beber o dormir y ese era…

-Nii-san…ERES UN IDIOTA!-

-NO MOLESTES OMEGANE*!-

Si, su problema era lidiar con las peleas normales de los hermanos cuando terminaban una misión, por que? Muy simple, siempre, si iba con ambos gemelos, Rin haría cosas "imprudentes" -según la perspectiva y sobre "protección" de Yukio- para demostrarle a su gemelo que ya no era un niño pequeño o en su defecto, no le gustaban las maneras de trabajar de su hermano terminando por desobedecerlas y al final Yukio siempre terminaba regañándolo, Rin, no queriendo quedarse atrás comenzaba a discutir con el, provocándole a la chica una migraña peor que las que producían sus borracheras:

-Eres un descuidado! Es que no puedes por una vez en tu vida pensar en tus acciones antes de actuar Nii-san!- Exclamo un muy enojado Yukio

-Deberías dejar de ser tan estirado, además, las ordenes que a veces dan van en contra de mis principios, Como quieres que acepte eso, he?!- Le recrimino un indignado Rin

-Un exorcista nunca cuestiona las órdenes que se le dan, simplemente las acepta y da toda su habilidad o capacidad para completar bien su misión- Explicaba el menor Okumura –Y si no entiendes eso no te convertirás en exorcista y mucho menos en Paladín-

-Eh! Eso es mentira omegane! Un exorcista debe ver por el bien de las personas aunque tenga que desobedecer una orden!- Cuestiono el hibrido algo cabreado (N/A: Algo? Yo mas bien diría que se esta conteniendo)

-Cuantas veces tendré que decirlo, tu no eres nadie para cuestionar las ordenes que se te dan- Dijo el Dragoon con una vena punzándole en la cabeza –En una misión, se les dan los puestos a todos, se les dan ordenes, y TODOS deben seguirlas, si alguien no hace lo que se le pide la misión fracasa-

-Tks, cuando sea Paladín tomare la decisión mas adecuada para el bienestar de la gente- Decía el oji-zafiro mientras le brillaban los ojos –Seré tan bueno como el viejo!-

-Nii-san, tu no le llegarías ni a la suela de los zapatos a padre- Dijo Yukio algo nostálgico –Primero conviértete en exorcista y después veremos…lo cual dudo mucho viniendo de ti-

-NO CREES QUE PUEDA LOGRARLO OMEGANE!- Grito Rin a todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron

-Si no te comportas como deberías…pues si, nunca lo lograras- Expreso el de ojos verde-azulado dando una sonrisa altanera

Comenzaron a gritarse con las caras relativamente cerca entre si, Shura nunca se ha catalogado como una chica con una gran paciencia como Moriyama, su poca paciencia tenía un limite –valga la redundancia- muy corto, así, que, hizo lo de siempre; gritarles:

-USTEDES PAR DE CRIOS VAN A DEJAR DE DISCUTIR O ME VERE EN LA NECESIDAD DE CALLARLOS DE OTRA MANERA!- Grito la peli-magenta siendo ignorada olímpicamente por los gemelos que ni la oyeron (N/A: Nunca les a pasado que aunque te griten si estas tan ocupado con algo ni los notas? A mi si -_-lll)

Una vez se le fue negada la atención de los chicos, se puso en marcha, actuando tan rápido, solo como ella sabe, con la cabeza agachada paso por el espacio muerto entre los dos chicos (N/A: Explico, estaban con la cara tan cerca que ambos creaban como un "puente" haciendo que si alguien quisiera pudiera pasar por debajo de ellos, así como Shura n_n) tomo la corbata de los chicos, para, una vez pasar al otro extremo, con las corbatas de ambos chicos, jalo de ellas esperando que con el estirón chocaran cabezas o se toparan para que se dieran cuenta de lo infantiles que estaban siendo, y al parecer funciono, ya que se callaron al instante, el darse la vuelta para ver que había pasado:

-_Ara, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto_- Pensó la exorcista al ver el motivo de por que tanto silencio

Habían chocado, eso era un hecho, pero lo que chocaron no fue otra cosa mas que sus bocas, se miraron por instantes como tratando de analizar la situación, pero sin despegar sus labios, una vez que "reaccionaron" se separaron inmediatamente para después mirar al lado contrario, así, los jóvenes aprendieron algo; Rin entendió que ese beso le había gustado…y que quería repetirlo, Yukio aprendió que tal vez podría hacer enojar a su nii-san mas seguido, para terminar así de nuevo, claro esta y Shura descubrió, por fin, un meto efectivo para callarlos, además de una manera de chantaje para que pararan cada vez que pelearan y la dejaran disfrutar de un sueño reparador o una bebida bien merecida por su "esfuerzo" del día a día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que les pareció? A mi me divirtió mucho escribirlo, no se si a ustedes les guste leerlo o se hartaron de que me la pase subiendo fics, en fin, ojala haya sido de su agrado nos vemos n_n


End file.
